Entre mis brazos
by luckydealiv
Summary: a veces el amor esta donde uno menos lo espera... lo único que falta es atreverse a asumirlo!
1. Prólogo

**ENTRE MIS BRAZOS (quinntana)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo… lo que pasó<strong>

_**"Aunque el mundo está colgado de sufrimiento, también lo está de gente que lo supera"**_

Es extraño como la vida cambia, en cuestión de minutos… segundos incluso. Como una simple decisión puede cambiarlo todo. Y es así como empiezan los "hubiera"… si hubiera hecho esto o esto otro, tal vez sólo tal vez la realidad sería diferente, pero no es así como la vida funciona y vivir de ello sólo pude desencadenar en más dolor.

Quinn aún se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio, sin ver realmente nada, mientras seguía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, ajustaba los labios con fuerza reprimiendo las lágrimas que rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Sólo quiero que alguien me ame" era un pensamiento recurrente en su mente, era acaso que no merecía ser feliz, cierto había lastimado a mucha gente pero ¿quién no comete errores por miedo?... ok tal vez era una escuálida justificación pero era verdad, el miedo siempre había dominado su vida… el miedo a quedarse sola, pero que ironía es la vida era así como se sentía en el silencio de su habitación mientras comenzaba a anochecer y el frío se hacía presente. Se supone que era la chica más popular y deseada de la escuela como es que no tiene a nadie…completamente vulnerable a lo que los demás quieren, siempre poseedora de un cariño condicionado, como con sus padres que no dudaron en echarla de su casa ante el primer error cometido, como con sus "amigos" que no dejaban de burlarse ante sus desgracias o como con sus "novios" siempre buscando por algo más, algo mejor… ¿es acaso que era tan poco digna de amor?. Un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas mojando sus mejillas es lo que acarrea esta realización… lloraba con desesperación sintiéndose completan y totalmente sola…

De pronto sintió dos brazos sosteniéndola fuertemente, sin dudarlo miro a su mejor amiga y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso y se echó a llorar.

Santana, entro en la habitación si hacer ruido y mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad en la que el cuarto se hallaba ubicó a su mejor amiga, la latina se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con la mirada clavada en la rubia dándole un poco de espacio, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que también su vida había cambiado, en lo mucho que aún se sentía asustada y triste, pero a diferencia de su ex capitana, ella buscaba salir de esto, tal vez no con gran éxito pero al menos lo intentaba… no podía con la impotencia de vea a su amiga, a la HBIC totalmente derrotada, así que la morena mantenía sus manos en un puño para evitar lanzarse a despertar algo de sentido en su mejor amiga, pero como cuando ella misma sabia lo hipócrita que sería… no había nada en el mundo que ella deseara más que poder sacar a su amiga de esa soledad que la consumía, pero cómo, cuando ella misma era un desastre, había lastimado a la persona más importante para ella por sus propias inseguridades, lo había echado a perder y ahora se sentía completamente perdida, sin dirección en su vida… una mueca triste se posó en sus labios mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas, es acaso que en algún momento dejaría de sentirse así, como fue que Santana López, La Santana López que todos temían se volvió tan patética que ni luchar por lo que quiere puede que no puede ser ella misma, y que nadie puede ver que ella es solo una pequeña niña asustada, por siempre asustada…Santana sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y levanto la vista para continuar admirando a su amiga en total silencio sin saber qué hacer cuando notó que ésta respiraba con dificultad tratando de parecer fuerte aunque todo esfuerzo parecía inútil... las fuerzas la habían abandonado, al igual que a ella, así que sin dudarlo la abrazo y dejó que sus propias lagrimas cayeran.

Ambas lloraron hasta el cansancio, lloraron por sus propias inseguridades, lloraron por sus miedos, lloraron por lo que estaban haciendo con sus vidas, lloraron por lo que les había tocado vivir y por la injusticia de ello, lloraron por la soledad que sentían, lloraron por lo perdidas que se sentían, lloraron por todos los que habían lastimado, lloraron por ellas mismas y por la otra, lloraron por todo y por nada, lloraron hasta desfogarse… hasta quedarse en silencio, ambas se miraron y en los ojos de las otra encontraron su s respuestas al menos por ahora, Quinn supo que nunca más estaría sola pues tenía a Santana. Y Santana sabía que no estaba tan perdida pues con Quinn encontraría el camino… aquella noche ambas llegaron a la determinación de ser felices y continuar con la esperanza de un mejor mañana. Y cuando el sueño las reclamó ambas quedaron dormidas en los brazos de la otra con la silencio como único testigo pero las dos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y sintiéndose completamente en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio

en la esperanza que mañana

juntos veamos el sol

tu respiras junto a mis latidos

hacen que me sienta aún más vivo

y provocarme al amor.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.

Juro que nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

sueña que yo también

soñare si te encuentras bien

te pido que en mi pecho

encuentres el alivio

y tu vida en todos los sentidos

yo no dormiré solo te veré

hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Quiero abrir los ojos si es contigo

en la madrugada tú yo

unidos y te des cuenta que estoy

mira alrededor ya no hay peligro

estarás por siempre aquí conmigo

aunque te marches amor.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.

Solo entre mis brazos

podrás sorprender

al amor, este sueño intacto

que nos une a los dos.

* * *

><p>entre mis brazos- lu<p> 


	2. Todo Cambio

**Capítulo 1: Todo Cambio**

_**"He sobrevivido a esta terrible experiencia, estoy preparado para lo que venga"**_

El tiempo transcurría con velocidad; aun antes de poder descifrar el presente este ya era pasado, antes de anhelar el futuro este era presente... una mueca irónica se asoma en el rostro de Quinn mientras llegaba a este absurdo análisis, tres meses habían pasado desde el "incidente" y desde que Santana había regresado completamente a su vida, poco a poco todo volvía a la "normalidad" y aunque aún era tonto suponer que todo estaba bien, la alegría y la paz que ambas sentían se notaba en sus rostros, mientras que ellas dejaban el miedo que ambas las mantenían atadas... pero era iluso creer que las heridas sanarían con tanta prontitud, pues aun no podía dormir sin recordar lo que había vivido en una experiencia que parecía ajena a su realidad, aun escuchaba el llanto de la hija que no volvería a ver y aun sentía el dolor de estar sin hogar a los 16, aun lágrimas de impotencia mojaban sus mejillas y aun se despertaba por la noche, con aquellas imágenes, como recordándole lo que estaba dispuesta a olvidar...

La rubia recordaba aquel momento en el que se prometió seguir adelante y a su memoria llegó el recuerdo de la amistad y el amor que estuvo presente en ese momento, en ese momento en el que Quinn Fabray contra todo pronóstico comprendió la verdadera magia, el verdadero amor… aunque fuera demasiado cobarde como para admitirlo.

Ahora estaban en el jardín de la casa de Santana, ahí sentadas en silencio, pasando el último día de sus vacaciones antes de empezar su último año, pensaba en todo y en nada, la habitual paradoja de la vida... perdida en sus recuerdos, junto a su compañera de aventuras quien se hallaban envuelta en sus propios recuerdos... ahí sentadas las dos, recordando las aun no tan lejanas experiencias, Santana y Quinn se encontraron entonces con una sonrisa sincera, en la que se guardaba infinidad de sentimientos al verse aún más unidas y a punto de empezar lo que esperaban fuese su único año "tranquilo", sin dramas, en McKinley High School.

Unas risas lejanas las sacaron de su ensoñación trayéndolas de regreso a la realidad… Pues a ellos se acercaban Brittany y Puck, quienes venían por la fiesta de inicio de curso que Puck había organizado en casa de Santana.

Santana había retomado su relación con Brittany, un mes después de la "incidente" decidiendo ser valiendo y buscar lo que le haría feliz, Britt se acercó tímidamente a ella y ahora sostenía su mano con delicadeza... provocando que la latina se sonrojara ligeramente, ya no había peligro, todos habían aceptado su relación sin sorpresas. Santana la quería de eso estaba segura y Brittany la quería lo sabía, pero algo había cambiado y no volvería a ser lo mismo. Brittany había dejado de ser la tierna joven que era para ser más dura, ya ella no permitiría que nada la afectara ya había sufrido demasiado después de que Santana rompiera el corazón y la latina se sentía culpable por ello pues sentía que ella y solo ella era responsable de aquel cambio en su novia.

Pocas eran las certezas que le quedaban y una de ellas era que todos eran diferentes, todo cambio... bastaba tan sólo mirar a sus dos mejores amigos, ambos se veían enamorados y por alguna razón, que Santana desconocía, esto lo molestaba y mucho. Mientras abrazaba a Britt trataba de no mirar a sus amigos que ahora se besaban... recordó entonces cuando empezaron a estar juntos.

_**/Flashback/**_

Puck y Quinn se encontraron poco después de la "incidente" como a Santana le gustaba llamarlo, Puck se hallaba deprimido después que Lauren lo dejara, ambos empezaron a frecuentarse y a hablar lo que no habían hecho en más de un año, ambos empezaron a compartir el dolor que sentían al haber perdido a su hija, poco a poco comenzaron a despedirse con un abrazo y sin darse cuenta se tomaban de las manos sin decir una sola palabra en un mudo lenguaje que ambos comprendían perfectamente... una noche Puck y Quinn estaban conversando cuando se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y así fue como, horas más tarde Santana los encontró, abrazados durmiendo incómodamente en una pequeña silla, ambos despertaron al instante, no hizo falta las palabras simplemente la afirmación silenciosa de ellos confirmó lo que su corazón se negaba aceptar. Con un nudo en la garganta y la tristeza presente bien disimulada en una falsa alegría les dio la enhorabuena, minutos después les dio una excusa y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, sin comprender porque se sentía tan mal... y con el mal sabor de haber engañado a sus amigos.

Al llegar a su dormitorio lloró con desesperación, totalmente desolada, lloró por lo que perdió por sus inseguridades, porque no tenía amigos a quienes recurrir, por la rabia de todas las tontería que había hecho, por la culpa que sentía, pero sobre todo lloró porque sus amigos estaban juntos y lloró por que no podía estar feliz por ellos, lloraba tanto que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, ni cuando una rubia la abraza, lloró por mucho tiempo pero el sentirla cerca la hizo reconfortar y cuando ella la besó, supo que se debía la oportunidad de ser feliz con Brittany y de una vez por todas dejar todas sus estúpidas inseguridades y por una vez luchar por lo que le hacía feliz, pero ya no sentía lo mismo que hacía un año y tampoco no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos, sobre todo en su mejor amiga...

_**/Fin del flash back/**_

Puck se veía más maduro, más hombre aunque no dejaba esa sonrisa pícara y aun hacia esos comentarios inapropiados que más de una vez le ganaron un golpe juguetón de su novia... pero sus ojos no abandonaban aquella tristeza de haber perdido a su primer amor, sabía que él nunca volvería a ser el mismo, se veía tranquilo mientras abrazaba a su novia, la misma chica rubia de la que se hacía ya bastantes años le había hecho sonreír y ahora él sonreía por y para ella absorto en la bendición de tenerla aunque seguían peleando con frecuencia él la amaba, y siempre le estaría agradecido por haberle dado una oportunidad, sentado la observaba con silenciosas suplicas de que no acabara, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de su mejor amiga quien en silencio añoraba estar en su lugar, comenzó a recordar el día que por fin estuvo con Quinn.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Al terminar el año, Puck se sentía completamente invencible, tenía a la chica que amaba y amigos que lo apoyaban, además de grandes expectativas para su último año.

Después de que Lauren lo dejara, él se encontraba desolado al ver su mundo desbaratarse, por primera vez en su vida había entregada todo de si por otra persona, por hacerla feliz pero parecía que no era suficiente y aunque frente a todos aparentaba que no le importaba gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cada noche.

Un día mientras corría se topó con Quinn quien se encontraba perdida, mientras lloraba con desesperación, visiblemente asustada, si pensarlo dos veces, se detuvo a consolarla sin poder evitar sentir el calor de su amiga, la tomo de la mano con la silenciosa promesa de no dejarla y ella no se apartó, eso le provoco una sonrisa que en un instante se reprendió no podía darse el lujo de estar feliz, después de todo no era el momento...

Poco a poco Quinn y él empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, a conversar sobre lo que había pasado con ellos y conocerse más, ambos abrieron viejas heridas y las sanaron. Poco a poco un abrazo de despedida se convirtió en la rutina diaria y al salir el tomarse de las manos se hizo común. Ella lo abrazaba y susurraba palabras de consuelo cada vez que él se sentida derrotado, el verla preocupada por él y a su lado consolándolo creo un lazo especial, mientras que él le prometía no dejarla y después de varios días se armó de valor para besarla y ella le correspondió, luego ella lo abrazó, él se sentó y la jalo hacia él, sentándola en sus piernas y ambos abrazados durmieron, despertaron al poco tiempo con una Santana que los observaba con curiosidad, Puck tomo la mano de Quinn y ambos afirmaron, la latina cambio su expresión y sonrió felicitándolos, un momento después mencionó algo de ayudar a su mamá y se fue, al estar nuevamente solos la rubia se encerró en su habitación... Puck la llamó, pero fue inútil, se quedó esperando en la sala, horas después ella aparecía y Brittany con Santana también anunciando su reiniciada relación, entonces ambos la felicitaron y Quinn abrazó a Puck, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, se consolidó su relación.

_**/Fin del flash back/**_

Por su parte Quinn Fabray aún se sentía ajena a todo lo que sucedía, completamente distraída... algo inusual en ella, había dejado a la pequeña niña que solo le importaba su popularidad y estúpidas coronas para dar paso a una mujer centrada que disfrutaba cada segundo que la vida le regalaba, comprendió que ésta era un regalo y nadie lo tenía asegurado, al ver a Puck supo que se daría la oportunidad de estar con ese "chico malo" que la volvía loca y que consiguió que se dejará llevar con vino, pero que sin duda no era el que estaba abrazándola... ese chico del que se entusiasmó en su segundo año, ya no estaba ese muchacho que la hacía reír y enojar, ahora era un hombre que había perdido el brillo en su mirar y ella quería recuperar aunque no sería fácil, lo volvió a mirar y beso suavemente sus labios mientras se prometía una vez más volver a enamorarse de él... mientras recordó cuando le dio oportunidad.

_**/Flash back/**_

Después de la "incidente", se hallaba corriendo por las noches como era habitual, andaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no notó que se había alejado de su ruta de siempre, y sintió miedo al ver que no reconocía las calles y estaba perdida, así que empezó a llorar, mientras ideas un poco dramáticas pasaban por su cabeza, asustada de tal vez nunca volvería a su casa, de que nunca volvería a ver a Santana… cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba y susurraba palabras de conforte, levanto la vista y vio a Puck y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro. El sentirlo cerca la consoló y ánimo, él la tomo de mano con una silenciosa promesa de estar ahí para ella y la calidez de sus mano la sumergió en miles de sensaciones por lo que no la soltó. Ese fue el inicio de una relación única, se creó una conexión especial entre ambos.

Así fue como empezaron a pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos, ambos compartiendo lo que habían vivido y sabiendo que no estaban solos como pensaban, hablaron lo que ni hicieron en mucho tiempo y ambos se sintieron reconfortados de contar con el otro. Algunas veces Santana lo acompañaba pero por lo general eran solo los dos… así poco a poco ambos compartían más sobre ellos mismo y se conocían mejor, entonces empezaron a tomarse de las manos sin darse cuenta pero ninguno de ellos dispuestos a renunciar a las sensaciones que esos pequeños gestos les daban, para después ser los abrazos al despedirse.

Ella lo consoló por su ruptura y el prometió no dejarla... haciendo que esto los acercara inevitablemente, una noche Puck la beso con delicadeza y tranquilidad, cuando termino ambos se abrazaron, para que luego ella se sentará en las piernas de él abrazando su pecho y él sosteniéndole la cintura, ambos cerraran los ojos sintiendo paz.

Ella había decidido darse la oportunidad de estar con Puck, ella lo quería y había estado enamorada de él en algún momento, sin embargo al ver la mirada de su mejor amiga al darle noticia no pudo menos que preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto... una vez que Santana se fue ella no pudo más que corre y encerrarse en su habitación, necesitaba pensar, así que hizo caso omiso de los llamados de Puck. Estuvo pensando en Puck, en la escuela, en su hija, en su mamá, pero sobretodo en Santana… tal vez se había precipitado con su decisión, necesitaba hablar con Puck y Santana, así que salió de su habitación para encontrarse con una radiantes Santana y Brittany que volvían a estar juntas esta vez formalmente. Entonces decidió que se daría la oportunidad con Puck, lo abrazo al tiempo que las felicitaba para luego depositar un casto beso en los labios de aquel muchacho con el mohicano.

_**/fin del flash back/**_

Brittany S. Pierce, descubrió que en el mundo existe el verdadero dolor y esto le hizo dejar de fantasear tanto y concentrarse con la realidad... no podía olvidar el dolor, la rabia y la tristeza, su mundo se vino abajo de un momento a otro cuando Santana le dijo que no estaba enamorada de ella, al inicio permanecía ida y no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Artie, lloraba cada noche mientras se debatía entre la alegría de estar con el muchacho que amaba por sobre todas las cosas y seguir sintiendo algo por su mejor amiga que no le correspondía. Es así que cuando Santana le confesó su amor, ella se hallaba dividida entre la euforia que sentía de que finalmente estuviera pasando y la rabia de que le tomara tanto tiempo, y que a pesar de esa confesión aun Santana no estuviera lista para luchar por ella, simplemente la dejó, y siguió oculta donde se sentía segura abrazando su popularidad por encima de todo y eso dolía más, el sentir que ella no valía el problema. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella dejando todo por la latina, dejando aquel dulce muchacho que la amaba.

Ella amaba a Santana desde siempre, desde los 10 años para ser más exactas, y aunque sabía que ella estaba asustada pero eso no quita el dolor... la quería, la amaba pero no era lo mismo estaba dividida... la volvió a mirar perdiéndose en sus ojos cafés, la beso, alejando esos pensamientos que solo a ella lastimaban, entonces recordó el día que regreso con ella...

_**/Flash back/**_

Su vida se hallaba en caos, no veía a sus amigos desde el inicio de las vacaciones cada uno tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y Lord Tubbington se volvía cada vez más hostil, se mantenía alejado sin desear regresar a observar aquel caos ella sabía que el también sufría.

Aquel día llegó a casa de Santana, dispuesta a por lo menos recuperar a su mejor amiga, así que al llegar, tomo la llave de repuesto y entro a la casa, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación de la latina esperando encontrarla dormida, nada la preparaba para lo que encontró, ahí estaba su San completamente deshecha, abrazando sus piernas mientras respiraba con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas que caían a borbotones, ella la abrazó mientras ella lloraba retribuyéndole el abrazo, después de mucho tiempo, ella la besó en los labios y la latina se entregó a ese beso...

En ese beso ella descubrió un pequeño rayo de esperanza y una luz en la oscuridad en la que ella se sentía atrapada y se dejó llevar por...

_**/fin del Flash back/**_

Pues si en verdad TODO CAMBIÓ... ya no eran los mismos niños, ahora eran hombres y mujeres, ¿pero serán lo suficientemente grandes para perseguir sus sueños y alcanzarlos? o simplemente la valentía se esfumo para llevarlos a vivir en el temor de ser lo suficientemente capaces para luchar por sus deseos e ilusiones...

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por el bien de la historia empezará como Brittana y Quick, para crear un poco mas de trama... pues ellos son lo que tienen que sanar heridas para poder moverse hacia adelante... pero habrá más sorpresas y parejas.<p> 


	3. Fimilia, amor y amistad

**Capítulo 2: Familia, amor y amistad**

**"****Un amigo es aquel que te da la libertad de ser tú mismo****"**

Los cuatro se hallaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos que no notaron a unos jóvenes sonrientes que estaban cerca de ellos.

- A bailar a bailar que la fiesta va a empezar- cantó Kurt haciendo estallar en risas a todos los presentes, mientras Blaine depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla

- yeah! – fue la respuesta general de todos los presentes

- Me vendrían bien unos tragos- contestó Santana con una sonrisa exagerada

Se sentaron en grupo comentando lo necesario para la fiesta y contándose sobre su verano. Ya todos sabían de la relación entre Sam y Mercedes, para su sorpresa nadie se hallaba muy impresionado, todos admitieron sentir algunas vibraciones durante la fiesta de Promo, y que en Nueva York no fueron tan sutiles como pensaban… todos rieron al ver las caras coloradas de ambos, y siguieron bromeando. Blaine y Kurt contaron de un pequeño viaje que hicieron a la casa de campo del silbador, contaron como se alejaron de todo contacto y pasaron conociéndose mejor, todos sonrieron y expresaron su alegría de que continúen juntos. Tina y Mike, pasaron sus vacaciones nuevamente en un campamento de chicos asiáticos donde cantaron y bailaron hasta el exceso, ambos seguían muy enamorados. Artie fue de vacaciones a Chicago donde sus abuelos, admitió que lo paso muy aburrido y que estaba encantado de estar de regreso, mientras hablaba Santana hacia muecas de aburrimientos lo que ocasionó que todos estallaran en carcajadas. Lauren comento acerca de un campamento de luchas y de una fiesta de tortas a la que asistió, Puck la observaba con añoranza pero ella no lo miraba.

Todos se reían y compartían experiencias, los chicos del Glee club parecían muy contentos de que Santana y Brittany por fin formalizaran y que estuvieran juntas. Por otro lado no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa cuando Quinn y Puck anunciaron su relación, sin embargo los felicitaron igual. Tan solo faltada dos miembros del club… de la familia.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la sala, donde ya estaba el licor que Puck había conseguido, fu entonces que la música empezó a sonar y cada pareja empezó a bailar…

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry, se hallaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba a su novio manejar rumbo a una fiesta donde seguro no serán bien recibidos, ambos se las habían arreglado para evitar a todos durante el verano, pero sabían que nadie había olvidado las nacionales y el beso que robó el triunfo… aunque ella se repitiera una y otra vez que había valido la pena, todavía sentía el sabor amargo de la derrota y un paso hacia atrás en el cumplimento de sus sueños.<p>

Un suspiro, mientras se mordía el labio para evitar que las emociones le ganaran… era sólo que algo faltaba, algo no estaba bien. Era como si en aquel momento su vida se tornara en una abrumadora realidad, se había prometido lograr sus metas y cada vez se sentía más lejos de ellas, había repetido una y otra vez que ella era una estrella pero ahora sentía que se ahogaba que se apagaba poco a poco… cuando había dejado de ser Rachel Berry futura estrella de Brodway para convertirse en simplemente la novia de Finn Hudson.

Nuevamente miraba a ese chico, era un buen muchacho, un líder, el chico más popular de la escuela, el quark back estrella, la voz masculina principal en el Glee club, todo un galán con su sonrisa de medio lado y su mirada intensa, un partidazo… pero era tan… tan… tan tonto, poco sensible, mentiroso, indeciso y solo interesado en su popularidad, siempre buscando salirse con la suya, por describirlo de mejor manera. Pero a pesar de ello, le había robado el corazón hacía dos años y lo quería, lo amaba incluso, él era su protagonista en su historia, la dosis exacta del drama que ella tanto apreciaba, si él era todo lo que ella quería para ella… entonces porque no era suficiente.

Mientras Finn se estacionaba, crecía sus nervios, ¿Y si Santana volvía a atacarla? ¿Si los demás la odiaban? ¿Y si nadie le hablaba? ¿Si les echaban Slushes? ¿Si se burlaban de ella? ¿Si Quinn…? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Finn:

- ¿Lista? – al tiempo que le daba la mano

- Como nunca lo estaré - contestó ella tomando la mano de su novio

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Santana, ambos aun tomados de la mano cruzaron la puerta encontrándose con sus amigos que ahora bailaban y la bebida no faltaba…

- Hay espacio para nosotros más- preguntó Finn con una sonrisa

- Siempre hay lugar para la familia, Finnocence - contestó el Santana al ver los recién llegado con un tono juguetón poco común en ella.

Ambos sonrieron y Rachel se permitió relajarse… Finn recogió las bebidas mientras ella buscaba con la mirada a una persona en especial que le sonreía y en sus ojos Rachel se perdía una vez más, olvidándose de todo, llenándose de una felicidad infinita simplemente porque esa persona le sonreía... pero el encanto fue roto con el regreso de Finn, y encamino a la morena hacia el centro de la pista de baile. (la sala de Santana)

Rachel observo como Sam y Mercedas se tomaban de las manos y se sonrojaban, como Santana y Brittany se sentaban muy juntas y como Puck y Quinn se robaban miradas. Y se preguntó cuándo paso todo esto. Miraba alrededor y nadie parecía sorprendido o algo impresionado por las parejas. Kurt y Blaine se regalaban pequeñas caricias, Mike y Tina se daban pequeños besos, ambas parejas perdidos en sus significantes otros. Artie tomaba con Lauren ambos conversando sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo. Observaba a sus amigos en silencio, al ver a las parejas abrazadas sintió incomodidad y molestia, pues no admitiría que eran celos o envidia, pues una pareja la había mortificado más que las otras, eso la confundía y aun no estaba preparada para asumir lo que eso significaba así que por su bien desvió la mirada, _simplemente será cuestión de acostumbrarme_- pensó ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras abrazaba su novio con más fuerza.

Finn abrazó a Rachel con igual intensidad pensando en lo grandioso que era estar así con ella, sonrió para sí, durante las vacaciones ambos se habían reconectado, compartieron el verano solos sin importarles el mundo completamente aislados reconstruyendo su relación y Finn se sentía orgulloso de decir que ahora si se encaminaban bien, y el estar ahí con sus amigos era increíble.

Santana observaba a los _"Finchel"_ en silencio esbozando una media sonrisa, la verdad es que a pesar de todo, al ver a esa pareja, sabía que todo lo que había pasado y de su inicial reacción, no los culpaba de nada de lo que había pasado en las nacionales. Que a pesar de había traído confusión y dolor, también traía nuevas oportunidades de rectificar un camino, de encontrar una verdad, de perdón y arrepentimiento pensó mientras observaba a la diva... también de amistad mirando a los presentes y de amor, pensó mirando a la rubia que ahora estaba en brazos de su mejor amigo.

Quinn se divertía bailando con Puck, ambos haciendo pasos locos y moviéndose mucho, se reían y gozaban el tiempo juntos, sin percatarse de las miradas, pues ahora todos los observaban: la inocencia se volvió a reflejar en el rostro de la rubia, adornándolo con una hermosa sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes había visto en mucho tiempo… sin pensarlo más Brittany se le unió moviéndose al ritmo de la otra rubia ambas estallando en carcajada, mientras Puck miraba con adoración a su novia, no siendo el único. Poco a poco todos se unieron a ellos, abrazándose y saltando al tiempo que coreaban la canción que ahora sonaba. Todos reían olvidando las cavilaciones que los habían atrapado por un momento... ahora estaban divirtiéndose como niños pequeños con los simples pero hermosos regalos que nos da la vida...

Exhaustos cayeron todos, les dolía el estómago de tantas risas compartidas, respiraban con dificultad y una sonrisa se posaba en sus rostros ante un silencio que no era incómodo simplemente era la satisfacción de estar entre verdaderos amigos... y que a pesar de todo lo que les había tocado vivir a cada uno de ellos jamás habían esperado la lección más fructífera, pues nunca más dejarían de ser ellos mismos.

Por otro lado una persona se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos nuevamente aún quedaba por definir la situación, aclarar sentimientos y despejar dudas... asumir riesgos y aceptar la verdad... dejar el miedo y luchar por los sueños... si aún faltaba mucho para poder estar tranquilos y en definitiva les quedaba mucho por vivir, pero hoy después de mucho tiempo la alegría había regresado y no se atormentaría pensando en eso... al menos no ahora ya tendría tiempo, mañana seria otro día.


	4. Simplemente le quiero

**Capítulo 3: Simplemente le quiero**

"**Cada día le quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana"**

Era lunes... por los pasillos de la escuela de Mckenley se escuchaba el bullicio habitual, los casilleros que se abrían y cerraba, las voces entusiastas de amigos que se encuentran, las risas estridentes de quienes aún se consideraban la elite de la escuela, los gritillos de sorpresa de quienes aún eran objeto de burla…

_El último primer día de clases_, pensaba Quinn mientras andaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una gran sonrisa y de la mano de Puck, y a cada paso que daba se sentía más segura de que este año sería diferente y para mejor, aunque aún hubieran murmullos al pasar, ella sabía que por primera vez en su vida estudiantil, eso no le importaba.

Por otra parte Santana y Brittany estaban juntas abiertamente ante todos y aunque al principio la latina estaba ansiosa ahora se hallaba relajada mientras sujetaba con más confianza la mano de su novia, aunque no dejaba de mandar miradas asesinas a todo aquel que se atreviera a verlas por más de lo que apropiado. No era que esto fuera del todo inesperado, pues todos tenían sus sospechas sobre las dos chicas.

El día iba pasando y todo el tiempo Santana no podía menos que robar alguna vista de su rubia mejor amiga, aunque inmediatamente se reprendía por ello… ahora estaba en clases de español, demasiado aburrida para ella, así que sin poder evitarlo se puso a soñar despierta, mientras su sonrisa crecia, Puck lo observaba intrigado aunque formulaba hipótesis sobre lo que soñaba su mejor amiga y provocaba aquella sonrisa,.. Santana seguía así unos minutos sin notar la mirada de su mejor amigo, en su ensoñación cerrando los ojos se dejó sumergir por aquel sueño que tan feliz lo estaba haciendo, y es que parecía tan real... Se encontraba ella en el lago junto a su mejor amiga corriendo juntas cuando de pronto ella cayó jalando consigo a la latina que fue a parar sobre ella y entonces se perdió en sus ojos, sintió su perfume y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno dulce besos, sin duda muy esperado... abrió los ojos aun sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios y sin proponerse su sonrisa se ensancho...

- Apuesto... y seguro estás pensando en Britt - interrumpió Puck al verla salir de su ensoñación

- eh... ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Santana, asustada al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

- ah! pues tienes una sonrisa boba, un brillo en los ojos y la cara de enamorada... - replicó el muchacho con una sonrisa – apuesto y estás pensando en cosas….

Santana dejo de escuchar lo que Puck decía y se quedó en silencio... ¿enamorada? ¿Había dicho enamorada? NO!- pensó la latina enérgicamente - no estaba enamorada de la chica que había robado sus sueños y cada uno de sus pensamientos... y sin embargo la imagen de ella volvía aparecer en sus recuerdos...ayer la había visto bailar y atesoraba cada uno de sus rasgos, lucía más bella que nunca: su cabello se movía con los movimientos que hacía, en su rostro había un toque infantil, su sonrisa perfecta, ese brillo en los ojos y la inocencia presente... la hacían parecer un ángel... realmente era su ángel!- volvió a sonreír, pero al ver a su amigo la reprimió agradeciendo infinitamente que su amigo no pueda leer su mente pues le mandaría mil y una maldiciones por pensar en su novia...

- ¿San?- la llamó Puck... preocupado al ver que este no respondía - ¡Santana! – gritó mientras la sacudía

La acción había provocado que la latina le gritará, llamando así la atención de sus compañeros...

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Artie ligeramente preocupado...

- Nada wheels, sólo que Puck ha decidido empezar a sacudirme - contestó con sarcasmo Santana, estaba realmente molesta... estaba frente a su mejor amigo, pero eso no importaba estaba frente al novio de la chica de sus sueños... y eso en verdad le molestaba.

- Lo lamento San - susurró apenas audible Puck – es sólo que la clase terminó y tú no te movías

Santana lo observó y su furia se disipó, pues era sólo ella era responsable no había contestado pensando en la novia de su amigo, y eso realmente era absurdo pues escuchaba las disculpas de quien no debía...

- No discúlpame tu a mí...- repuso ella mirando al piso- es sólo que...- la latina se detuvo, que le diría que no pensaba en su novia sino en Quinn, que desde hacía mucho que lo hacía, que sólo pensaba en besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos y nunca más dejarla ir-... pensaba en Britt- completó pues sólo deseaba ahorrarse problemas.

-Pues si ya lo decía yo, Tu y Britt son realmente la una para la otra, sólo basta ver como se aman - respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa

Ninguno de los dos se percató del pálido rostro de Artie, ni que su sonrisa había desaparecido y que brillantes lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos cuando este dio la vuelta.

- Bueno yo voy a almorzar y he quedado con Quinn, me muero por ver a mi chica- comentó emocionado Puck - Sabes que es grandioso que los dos estamos enamorados - y sin más salió del aula. Dejando a Santana pensando en lo expresado por él.

"_si realmente grandioso que estemos enamorados… no tanto que sea de la misma persona"- _pensó la latina con sarcasmo

Sólo dolor era lo que sentía al imaginarlos juntos, Puck y Quinn, el pensar en verlos compartir como pareja y el saber que vería escenas románticas de ellos, y que su amigo estaría con Quinn y no ella, eso la hería profundamente. Pues ahora lo comprendía quería a su amiga y cada día más…

Mientras que el aula de Ciencias una Quinn sonreía, todo el día estaba yendo perfecto, aquella noche no hubieron pesadillas…. Simplemente sueños; en definitiva haber compartido esa tarde con sus mejores amigos le hacía feliz y mucho.

Sin embargo las dudas volvieron asaltar sus pensamientos al tiempo que ella se levantaba… se preguntaba que le sucedía, su relación iba bien, su novio era un encanto… un tanto molesto pero sobre todo la quería y se desvivía por ella; y ahí estaba Quinn, soñando con su amiga de ojos chocolate, la chica que estaba presente en cada uno de sus pensamientos como dueña de cada sonrisa involuntaria, de cada suspiro… ¡Jesús! ¿Qué le sucedía con la que hasta hace poco era sólo su mejor amiga, casi su hermana?, ahora se maldecía por estas ideas que sólo la lastimaban pues su amiga amaba a su mejor amiga y ella estaba con su mejor amigo… vaya, hasta sonaba casi incestuoso, pero no podia evitarlo, ella sabía que no sería capaz de hacer esto pues con esos pensamientos muchos resultarian lastimados empezando por ella misma, además que no quería herir a nadie: Santana, Britt y a Puck eran las personas más importantes de sus vida como para siquiera pensar en traicionarlos… pero el pensar en la latina de ojos chocolate profundo sobrepasaba lo que ella consideraba prudente, y aún con todo esto no podía olvidarla. ¡Basta!- Pensó, dejaría el tema de Santana lo tenía decidido pero ¿Qué hacer cuando su corazón se aceleraba al tenerla cerca?, ¿Qué hacer cuando sentía en su estómago miles de mariposas al verla? ¿Qué hacer con los celos que la mataban cada vez que la veía con Brittany?… esto venía a complicar todo pero estaba decidida y daría todo en su relación para olvidar a la latina…

- ¡Eso haré! – se dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela para encontrase con su novio – además a mí siempre me ha gustado Puck– afirmaba al tiempo que alejaba a Santana de su confusión- ¡Yo estoy enamorada de Puck!- trató de convencerse

- Ya lo creo – confirmó una voz divertida – estás realmente loca por él, si hasta estás hablando sola- completo Brittany que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa

Quinn se ruborizó y agradeció mentalmente esa afirmación pero casi al instante palideció, no estaba pensando en Puck y lo que dijo lo hizo pensando en sacar a Santana de lo más profundo de su ser y ahora estaba frente a la novia de la involucrada, se sentía horrible como era capaz de hacer algo así, traicionar la amistada de quien la había apoyado siempre, apartó la vista de la rubia volviendo a fijarse en el camino despejado sus pensamientos y una vez más optó por lo que era fácil… _y así nadie resultaría lastimado_, pensó aún con las dudas que la consumían:

- Pues sí, Puck es maravilloso- afirmó con un suspiro, de verdad lo creía y sentía un gran cariño por el muchacho del mohicano le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y no dejaría que una ideas absurdas cambiaran su certeza, no estaba dispuesta a abandonar ese sentimiento y no dejaría que la confundiera, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya lo estaba aún se negaba a creer que todo lo que sentía por ese muchacho hubiera acabado, no lo dejaría…

- ¡Ay, Q...! no sabía que eras así de romantica... o cursi, aún no estoy segura cual es el que se aplica mejor- dijó Brittany, frunciendo ligeramente el cejo, pensando...al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza viendo el caso perdido de su mejor amiga sin siquiera sospechar que ocurría realmente con ella- realmente Puckusaurus te tiene enamorada- agregó con una sonrisa.

Brittany pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Puck y Quinn juntos, ella realmente sabía el amor que éste profesaba a su mejor amiga, sabía que desde hace mucho ellos estaban enamorados pero que no lo admitieron hasta ese día… y ahora lo veía unidos y ya no podía imaginárselos separados, contemplaba a Quinn quien se mordía el labio inferior nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos y como Brittany lo veía sólo Puck podía ser protagonista de estos; sonrió nuevamente pero sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en su relación que estaba realmente desgastada… ella sabía que quería a Santana y ella a ella, estaba con la chica de la que estaba enamorada desde los 10 años, pero algo no iba bien, no se sentía feliz; sería tal vez que ya no estaban enamoradas… ya no lucían como Puck y Quinn, algo indudablemente había cambiado pues esta idea no se sentía mal como pensaba simplemente le entristecía por verlo acabado, pero tal vez sólo era no dejarse derrotar y luchar por ella… por las dos y lo haría, daría hasta lo último por recuperar lo que sentía por la latina, por un momento envidió a su amiga pues ella siempre sabía lo que quería y no se confundía con cosas tan tontas como ella… no podía estar más equivocada pues a la ex HBIC aunque ocultaba sus inseguridades y confusiones las sentía y mucho… pero ahí estaba la Brittany pensando en alguien que no era su novia y era artífice también de la confusión aunque nunca lo admitiría… debía dejar de pensar eso y concentrarse en salvar lo que tenía con la latina…

- ¡Britt- Britt!- la llamó Quinn – ¿te encuentras bien? – cuestionó la suspicaz rubia

- ¿Eh? Si, si – respondió apresurada la otra rubia- este... vamos quiero estar con San– concluyó con un susurro pero que Quinn escuchó perfectamente.

Quinn simplemente asintió con la cabeza en silencio, absorta en las sensaciones que la envolvieron… buscaba alguna explicación racional para lo que acababa de experimentar pues ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejar a esa niña de SU Santana, pero sabía que no tenía ningun derecho de hacer eso, al fin y al cabo Brittany era la novia, y ella sólo podía respetarlo... además, ¿Qué le sucedía?, hacía no menos de dos minutos que había decidido luchar por Puck y ahora pensaba en la latina nuevamente… suspiró resignada al tiempo que seguía a la otra rubia.

Por lo menos ahora tenía una nueva certeza quería a Santana y aunque sabía que era un amor imposible no podía dejar de admitirlo... ahora lucharía por que este acabara pues si algo había aprendido en toda su experiencia era nunca vovería a lastimar a las personas más importantes en su vida…


	5. Amor, Dolor, Rabia y… muchos Celos

**Capítulo 4: Amor, Dolor, Rabia y… celos **

"**El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta."**

Al llegar al comedor Quinn se encontró con su novio quien no la había vista pues estaba muy ocupado sonriéndole a Lauren (quien por cierto era su ex novia), rabia y celos fue lo que ella sintió, al tiempo que Brittany a su costado buscaba tranquilizarla. Pero Quinn con su fuerte carácter no le prestó mayor atención, decidió que mostraría su lugar, por lo que se acercó a Puck y sin que este pudiera reaccionar lo beso apasionadamente, Puck aunque sorprendido respondió al beso que le daba su novia, mientras sus manos ahora la abrazaban por la cintura. Brittany observaba la escena impresionada y sonreía muy contenta al ver juntos a sus amigos.

Lo que no pudieron ver fueron a un par de chocolates cristalinos; Santana los veía pálido, deseando que eso no fuera verdad… que ella no lo había besado, sus ojos se nublaban, un nudo en la garganta, dificultad para respirar, infinita tristeza y ganas de llorar irremediables… respiró profundamente, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y fingió una sonrisa; se acercó a Brittany quien lucía muy complacida ante la escena, y entonces la beso suavemente en los labios, Britt respondió con delicadeza al corto beso que su novia le daba.

- Hola bebe – la saludó Santana después del beso

- Hola… uh… amor- respondió Brittany, aun desconcertada por el beso

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la latina fingiendo indiferencia señalando a Quinn y a Puck que aún continuaban abrazados en medio del comedor ante la mirada atónita de los presentes ante una acción poco propia de la HBIC.

- Ah! Eso … bueno, cuando llegamos, Q y yo, vimos a Puck coqueteándole descaradamente a Lauren – contestó con cierto dejó de molestia en su voz- pero Q se acercó y le plantó semejante beso – contesto más animada – con esto supongo que Lauren sabrá que ya perdió a Puck.

- Sí, eso creo- contesto Santana apenas audible, ella quería a Puck le mataba que ahora lo único que deseaba era hacerle mucho daño – vamos con ellos

- Esto… si –respondió dudosa la rubia al tiempo que aceptaba la mano que su novia le ofrecía

- Al llegar Puck abrazaba a Quinn al tiempo que le decía:

- Mi amor tu sabes que yo soy sólo tuyo y a ti te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma- mientras besaba delicadamente a la rubia, aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que no era verdad

Quinn se dejó besar por ese muchacho del mohicano quien era una parte tan importante de su vida (era el padre su hija), pero ahora sus labios no sabían igual, la duda impedía que le respondiera con el mismo amor… no solo por lo que había visto, sino porque sabía que el aún amaba a Lauren y ella tenía sentimientos muy profundos por cierta latina…sacudió la cabeza y decidió desconectarse y disfrutar lo que Puck le ofrecía en ese momento:

-Lo sé chiquito… pero al verte tan… ay no sé, yo…- respondió Quinn muy perturbada

- Tranquila amor… yo te amo tanto que no te haría daño – respondió él con una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que sostenía su mirada recargando su frente en la de ella

- Yo… también Puck – respondió dudosa la rubia, al tiempo que él la volvía a besar

Santana y Brittany escucharon todo… una aún se encontraba maravillada y la otra estaba devastada… pero no podía soportar más besos, pero… ¿y si ellos ya habían pasado de los besos? ¿Si él la había vuelto a tocar íntimamente? ¿Si ellos…?…se mordió el labio inferior pues la rabia, la impotencia, el dolor, pero sobretodo los celos se hicieron presentes y antes de que pudiera evitarlo

- ¡NO! – gritaba en medio del comedor asustando a todos los presentes incluida la pareja que se había separado abruptamente

- ¿Te ocurre algo Sanny? – preguntó una nerviosa Brittany

- Ah… tenemos que… presentarnos a la… a la… universidad… si a la universidad este año… y aún... no sé… qué estudiar – improvisó la latina muy nerviosa

- ¿Seguro es por eso…?- preguntó traviesamente Puck - ultimamente estas actuando más extraño de lo normal

- Sí, si que otra cosa podría ser y si sigues con tus comentarios te voy a patear donde más duele- respondió ella desviando la mirada de sus mejores amigos

- y... ella esta de regreso- rió Puck

– vamos a almorzar que muero de hambre - dijo Santana haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Puck

- Si yo también- respondió Puck olvidando la conversación

Quinn por su parte sabía que a Santana le ocurría algo más de lo que decía (nunca le preocuparon tanto por los estudios como para gritar de ese modo), además ella sabía que algo ocultaba y no descansaría hasta que ella se lo diga, tomó el brazo de su novio y se dispuso a dirigirse a una mesa alejada y seguir a la pareja que los antecedía sintiendo nuevamente los celos que la mataban, pues deseaba estar del brazo de la latina…estaban por llegar cuando Brtittany paró de golpe:

- Uhn… deberíamos ir a la mesa de Glee ¿no creen?- pregunto dudosa

- Si tienes razón lo había olvidado- confeso la otra rubia

- Bueno vamos entonces – respondió su novio con sorna

Santana estaba ajena a todo lo que ocurría aun no dejaba de pensar en que sus amigos hubieran hecho eso… y lo estaba matando, y ahí estaba parado entre las dos muchachas que más quería: Britt de quien estuvo muy enamorada y aún quería mucho (aunque más fraternal que nada) y Q por quien siempre sintió un amor fraterno y ahora la quería demasiado, estaba enamorada de ella, la amaba con profundidad.

Brittany, siempre la perceptiva, la observaba pensativa y sabía que algo atormentaba a su novia aunque no pudiera poner el dedo en que era exactamente, la rubia había decidido luchar por su amor, así que tomó su rostro y lo besó dulcemente, Santana sorprendida respondió al beso de la infantil rubia… ésta situación no sólo provocó que los celos de Quinn se dispararan mil sino que un Artie que apenas llegaba sintiera una puñalada en el corazón, pero fue Puck quien ajeno a todo habló:

- Vayamos ya a comer que estoy que muero de hambre – dijo al tiempo que se frotaba el estomago

- Si vamos chiquito- respondió con cariño Quinn mientras reía de los pucheros que este hacia – por cierto hola ahí Artie

- Buenos días hermosa – respondió Artie con una sonrisa, escondiendo una vez más sus sentimientos

-Ay! que galante – respondió la rubia un poco ruborizada

- Ey! Que coqueteas con mi novia – respondía Puck olvidando la comida

- Pero si sólo digo la verdad - afirmó Artie, provocando que Puck lo mirara amenazadoramente mientras que Artie y Quinn intercambiaban miradas divertidas.

Santana observaba la escena menos que divertida, los celos la mataban… _"justo cuando empezaba a caerme bien wheeles (ruedas)… pero quien se cree este para hablar así a __**mi**__ Quinn… estúpido Artie", _Santana pensaba, _"Ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con Puck como para otro más" se decía la latina _sin siquiera sospechar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia que hallaba a su costado, Brittany empezaba a sentirse incómoda al ver este intercambio entre su ex y su amiga, ella sabía que a Artie siempre le había gustado Quinn, y no podía evitar los celos que sentía, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

- ¿No vamos a comer?- preguntó Brittany tratando de romper esta incómoda situación

- Hola a ti también Britt – dijo Artie, utilizando el diminutivo de su nombre con cariño

- Si bueno… buenos días Artie – contesto nerviosa al tiempo que se ruborizaba– entonces vamos

- Pues si yo me podría comer una vaca – respondió Puck retornando a su tema favorito "la comida"

- Tu nunca cambiarás – respondió Santana dejando de lado sus sentimientos – pero se empieza a ver reflejado en tu peso… - esto provocó las risas de todos mientras la latina se echaba corría

- Ay cállate – respondió el muchacho del mohicano persiguiéndola

- Los que no van a cambiar son estos dos – dijo Quinn divertida

- ¡Hey, Quinn!, necesito hablar contigo – intervino Artie un poco ruborizado

- Si claro, ¿te parece bien después del almuerzo? – preguntó intrigada la rubia

- Me parece perfecto – le dedico un radiante sonrisa

La otra rubia sonreía sin gracia, sospechaba que su ex estaba enamorado de alguien pero ahora tenía la certeza de que él estaba enamorado de su amiga que era novia de su otro amigo y ésta idea le lastimaba, le enojaba y le daba celos… y no quería creer el porqué, es decir ella lo había dejado cuando él la llamado "estúpida", y ella habia puesto punto final a todo y se negaba a volver con el muchacho castaño….

- ¿Te ocurre algo Britt, luces molesta?- pregunto con curiosidad el castaño

- No… nada sólo pensaba que San no regresa – mintió la rubia

- Ah, sí pero ese par seguro ya está devorado lo que hay en la mesa- contesto una incómoda Quinn

- Es lo más probable – corroboró un celoso Artie – ahí está Kurt – señalando a la diva

- Kurt!– la llamó la más alta de las chicas

Kurt las vio y se aproximó lentamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en los ojos muy particular, pero que todos sabian que tenia que ver con el traslado de Blaine a la misma escuela...

- Buenos días – saludó Kurt con su sonrisa de siempre

- Hola Kurt- respondieron al unísono los tres jóvenes delante de ellos sonando bastabnte infantiles

Kurt se quedó en silencio viendo a sus tres amigos frente a él, Kurt era increíblemente bueno leyendo a las personas aunque a veces lo no lo pareciera, así que podía expresar con total certeza de que algo no iba bien: sabía que Santana ya no sentía lo mismo por Brittany y que por el contrario sentía algo muy fuerte por Quinn (algo que él había notado desde hacía mucho tiempo, sólo que ahora parecía que Santana ya se había dado cuenta), Brittany tampoco sentía lo mismo por la latina pero se empeñaría en que funcionara aunque otro había cautivado su corazón (desde el año pasado Artie se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, pero temía volver con él y perder definitivamente a Santana), Artie amaba con intensidad a Brittany pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarla para no lastimarla más de lo que él sabía que lo habia hecho. Puck quería a Quinn aunque aún amara a Lauren (veía en sus ojos cuanto amor había para la castaña)… Quinn dudaba de sus sentimientos por Santana y por Puck (los quería muchisimo a ambos y nunca lastimaría a ninguno), todo era muy claro para él, se sorprendía que sus amigos no lo notaran, pero era obvio estaban tan absortos en lo que sentían y en lo que creían saber que no se percataron de todo, él lo sabía. Él también sabía que la relación de Rachel con Finn no era la mejor pero dejaría este secreto para la pequeña diva.

- Y ¿los demás dónde están? - preguntó con su habitual tono mandón

- Todos están comiendo en nuestra mesa – respondió Quinn empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia la mesa

- ¿y Blaine? – preguntó Artie

- Yo estoy aquí – dijo Blaine muy animado de estar en ésta escuela apareciendo de pronto

-Hola amor – dijo la diva al ver al silbador

- Hey bebe, hola chicos

- Hola Blaine

Los cinco siguieron su camino por el comedor, ahí como era de suponerse estaban todos los miembros del Glee Club; Puck y Santana estaban comiendo, cuando llegaron a la mesa:

- Podrían al menos habernos esperado ¿no? – dijo Quinn intentando parecer molesta mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio

- Lo siento amor, pero cuando el hambre llega no hay nada que hacer- respondió Puck dejando de comer para ver a su novia, sin percatarse de los bigotes que tenía producto de la leche, al verlo todos rieron, mientras que Quinn se acercaba a limpiarlo con cariño, era cuando veía al niño que se le contraía el corazón… él la cautivaba profundamente. Todos la observaban con detenimiento y surgieron miles de sentimientos en los miembros del Glee Club que los veían… celos, envidia, coraje, molestia, alegría, entusiasmo, confusión, tristeza, satisfacción, resignación… - ¿Mencione que eres la mujer más hermosa que hay en el mundo? – pregunto Puck con una sonrisa mientras la veía a los ojos

- Uhm déjame ver, hoy… sólo una vez en el pasillo, pero aquí no… no ninguna – contestó sonriendo

- ¿Así? Bueno… eres la mujer más hermosa que hay en el mundo- le dio un corto beso

- Vaya que hay demasiada miel y nos empalagan – bromeo Sam, que estaba sentado en la mesa junto a ellos

- Si, si, demasiado dulce – comentó Mike con sorna

- Shhhh!...par de celosos – refutó un contento Puck

Todos reían excepto por una persona a la que Kurt observaba con mucho interés y confirmando lo que hacía tiempo ya se había dado cuenta… él sonrió con tristeza, mientras negaba con la cabeza… tal vez era momento de hacer algo.


	6. Liberando el alma

_Lamento mucho el retraso... esntro los estudios y el trabajo... bueno muchas gracias por lo reviews, las alertas y los favoritos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Liberando el alma<strong>

"_**El amor casi nunca tiene razones, o si las tiene, suelen ir detrás del sentimiento como la cola de un cometa".**_

Santana había escapado de las risas y bromas de sus compañeros aludiendo quien sabe que… alguna escusa tonta que le permitiera privarse de observar muestras de amor… ahora se hallaba sentada en el campo de fútbol, apoyado en el árbol que había sido cómplice silencioso de toda su vida en Mckenly, ese era su lugar donde sentía, pensaba y actuaba con libertad… donde era simplemente Santana, su lugar secreto.

Pensaba ahora en todo lo que atormentaba su alma y la lastimaba profundamente, como siempre desde hacía tres meses solo la ex capitana ocupaba sus pensamientos: ella era la protagonista de sus deseos, la poseedora de su amor, la razón de su vida, la única dueña de su alma, de su vida y de su corazón… Lucy Quinn Fabray: su mejor amiga, su compañera, su cómplice, su protectora, su amor… era por ella por quien ella era todo lo que era, por ella había superado cada una de las pruebas que le había impuesto su caprichos destino, por ella sólo por ella había sido capaz de enfrentarse, de luchar y de vencer todos sus tormentos, ella era su eje y su origen… era su todo, lo más curioso era que ella en verdad se tardó en descubrir lo que sentía por ella pero ahí en ese lugar tan especial se convencía cada vez más que siempre había estado enamorado de la rubia, que no era su novia, y ese sentimiento estuvo oculto tras la amistad que las había unido, de las peleas que las habían hecho reaccionar, los líos en los que se metían y los planes que hacían juntas… mientras pensaba en todo ello llegó al descubrimiento más grande de su vida, mientras recordaba cada gesto de ella, su alma y su corazón le confirmaron lo que a un inicio se negaba a aceptar… no solo la quería… LA AMABA DESESPERADAMENTE, LOCAMENTE Y PROFUNDAMENTE CON TODO SU SER. Vale, cuando fue que Santana María López se convirtió en esto, ¡Joder! Se estaba volviendo en lo que más detestaba, estaba siendo cursi y dramática… se estaba volviendo en Berry… ¡Mierda!

Arrojó una piedra con más fuerza… de que le servía conocer lo que sentía si Quinn no estaba con ella y aunque resultara egoísta no podía ser feliz sin ella, su vida no era más que una parodia de ella misma, ella misma que tantas veces se jactó de ser, a badass, y ahora era nuevamente incapaz de luchar por quien amaba y confesar su amor, convertida en una simple payasa sin esperanza a ser feliz… una tonta que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con la chica de sus sueños por ciega, por torpe, por estúpida… estaba furiosa con ella misma mientras arrojaba más y más piedras hacía el edificio.

¡Vaya! Me sorprende que no rompieras ningún vidrio – bromeó una voz que se escuchaba muy tranquila, mientras reía- ¿No se supone que ibas a la biblioteca?, llevo observándote y al parecer no llegaste ni cerca

Este… yo… bueno… - comenzó Santana mirando a la persona que le hablaba – me descubriste, quería estar sola… ¿contento Kurt? – completó

¿sólo por eso? - inquirió el perspicaz joven con su habitual calma

¡Sí!.. yo necesitaba estar sola… además… yo… no entenderías… - afirmó la latina cabizbaja

Te conozco más de lo que crees, Satán – confesó Kurt con simpatía

No lo creo – refutó la latina, observando a su amigo quien tenía la mirada perdida

Si te entiendo: estás enamorada de Quinn, ella está con tu mejor amigo y odias verlos juntos- explicó Kurt con una desconcertante sinceridad, dejando a Santana sorprendida y sin respuesta.

eh…ah…. Uh… - balbuceó ella sin salir de su asombro – ¿co…mmo?…- comenzó la muchacha nerviosa

¿Cómo lo sé?- pregunto el castaño, Santana sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza- bueno es bastante obvio a decir verdad, pero no estaba tan seguro y tú me lo acabas de confirmar – admitió tímidamente Kurt

¿Obvio?... ¿tú crees?..- interrogó la latina… una duda la asaltó de pronto - ¿lo saben los demás? – gritó asustada

¡Oh! No como crees – respondió algo divertido – no son tan listos – completo riendo, Santana lo observó y rió con él

Uff – exhaló la latina, y dándose cuenta de la situación completo – no estoy enamorada de ella – dijo con esperanza de confundir a su amigo

Kurt alzó una ceja en señal de total incredulidad, haciéndole notar a la latina que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de él, Santana suspiró resignada… necesitaba contárselo a alguien o explotaría

Tienes razón Kurt – comenzó completamente decidida a no ocultar nada del castaño que lo miraba expectante – LA AMO y me vine a dar cuenta muy tarde – contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir – ella ama a Puck y él la ama a ella… lo sé, los conozco, él es mi mejor amigo y siento que lo estoy traicionado; ella es mi mejor amiga y nunca me verá como nada más, además que es la mejor amiga de mi novia; a quien quiero y no podría lastimarla; no sé qué hacer – concluyó sacando lo que llevaba dentro por mucho tiempo, al tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente descansado en el árbol.

San… – comenzó Kurt mientras se sentaba a su lado, tomando su mano en señal de apoyo – yo creo que las cosas no son siempre como parecen y la mejor política es la verdad – completo con su habitual calma

¿Y arriesgarme a perderlos? – respondió la latina levantando la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos que reflejaban su infinita tristeza – y las cosas son definitivamente como parecen ¿o me dirás que los besos son falsos?

A lo mejor, pero yo sólo puedo decirte que no te des por vencida – afirmó el muchacho con un tono pensativo

Santana esbozo una sonrisa triste mientras negaba en silencio dejando escapar un suspiro, sin creer completamente en las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía aliviada.

Gracias… - susurro la latina pero Kurt la oyó perfectamente

De nada – respondió con una sonrisa – mira quien diría que Santana López si conocía esa palabra - bromeó aligerando así el ambiente

¡Tonto! – respondió riendo Santana dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

¡Auch! Eso dolió Satán – respondió el muchacho mitad broma mitad en serio

Los dos rieron, el confiar su secreto y sacar de su alma lo que le abrumaba le había ayudado y mucho, Santana se levantó más contenta de lo que habían estado en algún tiempo (3 meses aproximadamente), y ambos se dispusieron a ir a clases dispuestos a enfrentar un lunes de deberes y asignaturas, en la puerta se separaron él siguió su camino hacia Historia donde seguro encontraría a Brittany, Santana vio alejarse a Kurt preguntándose ¿Cómo demonios saldría del lio amoroso en el que se encontraba?, sacudió su cabeza apartando esos pensamientos dispuesta a continuar su lucha interna, guió sus pasos hacia economía donde seguro ya estarían sus mejores amigos y ella soportaría verlos juntos, tal vez no todo era como parece… sonrió sarcásticamente.

Después que Santana se levantará de la mesa dejando sorprendidos a sus mejores amigos, ¿había mencionado la biblioteca?... los chicos del Glee Club se miraron interrogándose con la mirada pero ninguno dijo nada la latina actuaba extraña desde siempre y todos deseaban darle su espacio, pues nadie quería tener problemas con ella, todos excepto uno que segundos más tarde dijo algo de ir por un libro o algo así y salió detrás de la latina, como todos sabían lo excéntrico que podía resultar Kurt nadie pregunto más, cuando se disponían a retomar la conversación fue Rachel quien hablo algo de ensayar y se alejó sin esperar respuesta. Quedaron ahí estupefactos todos, mirándose brevemente entre ellos antes de encogerse de hombros, era Rachel después de todo.

En la mesa entonces se retomaron las actividades previas; Finn continuo hablando con Artie, Mike y Blaine sobre nuevas estrategias de Fútbol, Tina, Brittany y Mercedes estaban hablando de moda y tendencias ajenas a todo lo demás, Lauren continuaba comiendo aunque por momentos miraba con nostalgia hacia Puck, quien conversaba con Sam sobre un nuevo tema que podían hacer juntos con guitarras, Quinn tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Puck quien de rato en rato la besaba en la frente mientras que esta le dedicaba sonrisas ausentes, Quinn se preguntaba por la actitud de sus tres amigos quienes habían abandonado la mesa tan abruptamente, pero sobre todo de Santana pues nunca iba a la biblioteca, y la ex HBIC sabía que la latina ocultaba algo y eso le asustaba ¿le había pasado algo? ¿Por qué se alejaba de ellos? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Cómo se sentía? ¡Rayos! Necesitaba saber de ella….

Después de varios minutos se dispusieron a ir a clases, todos se fueron levantando, Finn y Blaine dijeron algo de encontrar a Rachel y a Kurt… Lauren mencionó al equipo de Lucha y se alejó rápidamente sin notar la mirada de Puck que la veía irse; Mercedes, Sam, Tina y Mike fueron hacia los Lockers; Artie, Puck y Quinn tenían clases de Economía. Brittany mencionó algo sobre Santana, quedándose detrás, Quinn sonrió tristemente mientras siguía caminando con su novio y Artie.

Artie sólo pensaba en Brittany, la había perdido hacía mucho aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, siempre lo había sabido: ella amaba a Santana, había dicho que la esperaría y eso le dolía más de lo que imaginaba, pues por un breve instante pensó que ella lo veía de manera especial otra vez pero sólo era amable, se convenció una vez más con gran pesar. Miro a la pareja delante de él, Puck en un hábil movimiento abrazó a Quinn entrelazando sus manos mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, ellos lucían felices ajenos a todo lo que le pasaba a él… ellos eran correspondidos y se amaban se decía el castaño mirándolos algunos pasos detrás, no le gustaba ser mal tercio… por lo que al ver lo meloso que se ponía Puck últimamente, así que optó por sentarse alejado de ellos. Imaginaba que estar algún día así con Brittany otra vez, sintiéndose en el paraíso sólo porque ella lo mirara… porque ella lo amara como él la amaba, pero ella nunca le correspondería en la misma intensidad, ella jamás sabría de lo profundo de su amor sin esperanza, él nunca se lo diría pues no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a la gran Santana López, frente a ella, él no era nadie, un insignificante que no sería lo suficientemente bueno para Brittany… así que simplemente se conformaría con ser su amigo aunque doliera y mucho, él cuidaría de la rubia desde lejos como amigo lamentando cada día el dejarla ir, el alejarla él; miró una vez más a la pareja, suspiro resignado y trató de alejar sus pensamientos de la alegre rubia (aunque era imposible)… sacó sus materiales dispuesto a empezar las clases.

Puck quería estar más cerca de Quinn, quería besarla, abrazarla, sentirla… pero sobretodo deseaba olvidarse de Lauren, necesitaba sacarla de sus ser… y él estaba seguro que con Quinn lo lograría pues él la amaba y no perdería la oportunidad de estar con ella, la misma chica que le había dado tanto a él, la misma que compartía todo sus penas… Él amaba a Quinn, siempre lo haría por lo que no podía dejar de tocar sus manos, de encontrar su mirada, de lanzarle besos y también de dárselos, el estar con ella reafirmando su relación con pequeños detalles, estando siempre presente: en mente y cuerpo, (aunque a veces su mente volará hacia otra persona y sus ojos se posaran en ella más de lo necesario)… Pero él amaba a Quinn, aunque las peleas aun eran frecuentes y esto parecía funcionar siempre para evitarlas, siempre como estrategia de reconciliación… Él la amaba pero no podía con su genio, como era que ella perdía la paciencia tan fácilmente con él… Pero él amaba a Quinn eso era lo importante se dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mano de ésta.

Quinn se sentía muy abrumaba por las muestras de cariño excesivas, Puck no era así y francamente comenzaba a irritarla, su relación con Puck se basaba en conversaciones sin mucho sentido y algunos juegos mientras comían golosinas, para él eso era ¡perfecto!, pero para ella era simplemente divertido… pero faltaba algo, su relación carecía de sentido pero aun lo quería y siempre era igual Puck trataba de darle muestras de amor que no se veían sinceras, todas eran ensayadas, costumbre de cada reconciliación: que duraría dos días para volver a lo mismo… Puck era en verdad el típico ejemplar con el cual toda chica soñaría: guapo, de cuerpo atlético y sonrisa encantadora, sin contar su personalidad que se podría decir que era divertida; sin embargo en su relación las diferencias que los separaban eran más que lo que los unía y las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes, siendo sus caracteres incompatibles pieza fundamental sin contar los celos, rabia, inconformidad… pero ellos se conocían y trataban de olvidar, pero cada día era más difícil de aceptar pero tan tercos como eran no dejarían de luchar por su relación… aunque en dos meses ya llevaban como unas treinta reconciliaciones, por puro masoquismo en verdad… ella lo quería y estaba segura que él a ella, pero parecía que su vida girara alrededor del drama de sus continuos rompimientos, siempre muy intensos que servían para divertir a los curiosos, como una novela interminable, pero ella sabía que no tenía el valor para dejarlo y que él tampoco, así que seguirían igual, hasta que una razón importante aparezca o hasta que ya no haya nada por que luchar. Sonrió a Puck que besaba su mano tiernamente, él se esforzaba por que funcionará y ella pondría de su parte.

Santana entraba a clase con una pequeña sonrisa que al instante se evaporó, ahí estaban sus mejores amigos tomados de las manos, regalándose miradas de amor y caricias casi imperceptibles llenas de ternura… aparto su vista de ellos buscando un lugar, vio un asiento libre junto a Artie; pero desistió inmediatamente aún tenía algo de recelo con Artie y ella aún lo encontraba molesto, se volteó y divisó a Rachel también sentada sola, sopeso las opciones: a) sentarse con Quinn y Puck, sufriendo sus excesivas muestras de amor y tratar de no asesinar a Puck; b) sentarse con Artie, en un incómodo intento por no estar sola y tratar de no matarlo, por que admítamelos el chico es un perfecto punto; o c) sentarse con Berry y luchar para que esta se callara sin infringirle dolor físico, así que después de un corto debate interno decidió sentarse con la última opción, al menos intentaría matar a Rachel, solo tendría que ignorarla y eso al menos la mantendría alejada de esos pensamientos que ahora le mortificaban, la morena entendió su intención y levantó su mochila, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa. Santana devolvió la sonrisa sarcásticamente y tomó asiento, Quinn volteo a mirarla inquisitivamente con visible sorpresa, preguntándole con los ojos que hacia sentada con Rachel, a lo que la latina simplemente se encogió de hombros, esta acción le mostró a Santana que sentarse con Berry fue lo peor que le pudo hacer pues una vez que se acomodó tenía la vista perfecta de Puck y Quinn, suspiro dolorosamente, se dispuso a levantarse justo cuando el profesor entraba, por lo que tuvo que sentarse ahí mismo.

Para Santana nunca las clases fueron más dolorosas, lo torturaba verlos juntos trabajando, sonriendo, intercambiando miradas cómplices… enamoradas, la latina no prestaba atención a nada más, por momentos bufaba con ira, por otros le costaba respirar y hubo algunos en los que trato de reprimir sus celos que lo impulsaban a golpear con fuerza la mesa, miraba con rabia a Puck tratando en vano de ocultar su tristeza.

Rachel la observaba y descubría en la latina nuevas cosas que nunca se había percatado, como pudo haber sido tan torpe de no darse cuenta antes pues Santana no era precisamente lo que se decía discreta, bueno tal sea el hecho de que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la latina como ahora… la diva la miraba en silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza

Esto es definitivamente más de lo que puedo – pensó Rachel mientras alternaba su vista entre Santana y la parejita - ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? – se preguntaba mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un resoplido inconforme.

Las clases transcurrieron con más alumnos desatentos que lo normal, y con la habitual carga de deberes se concluyó la clase, Santana se demoró recogiendo sus cosas con el firme propósito de no ver a sus mejores amigos: ahora odiaba a Puck por quitarle el amor de esa muchacha – pero como podía quitarle algo que nunca había sido suyo, pues ese amor siempre le había pertenecido al chico del mohicano y ella no pintaba nada en esa historia, arrojo un lapicero con furia… mientras la lágrimas rebeldes caían por sus mejillas… entonces sintió alguien cerca, se limpió su rostro disimuladamente y encontró a su más reciente…ummm…amiga…ummm….compañera… bufff… Berry

Pensé que estaba sola – confesó Santana irritada

Lo sé – contesto Rachel - ¿Qué te ocurre, Santana?... hoy estas particularmente distraída, triste y enojada… - afirmó la diva, creyendo conveniente no lanzarle sus teorías pues ya tenía suficiente con que se lo preguntara.

No es de tu incumbencia… enana – contestó molesta – además a mí no me pasa nada… y a ti que más te da…

Pensé que éramos amigas – susurró Rachel suavemente

Mira Berry el hecho que estemos juntas en Glee y que hoy me haya sentado contigo no me hace tu amiga – contestó entre dientes la latina – ahora vete antes de que vaya toda Lima Heights en ti – contestó con su habitual sonrisilla.

No deberías guardarte todo eso dentro de ti… te…te hará daño – dijo la morena con convicción aunque su voz titubeara un poco

Tú no sabes de que estas hablando, RuPaul… - contestó la latina violentamente – tu no lo entenderías – completó tristemente

Te entiendo más de lo que crees, Santana – confesó Rachel y su voz se oía trémula

No sabes de lo que estás hablando – contestó obstinadamente

¡Entonces dímelo! – exigió la diva- ¡Dime que te gusta Quinn! – gritó

Santana inicialmente asombrada negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…

No, no me gusta… - dijo convencida bajo la inquisidora mirada de Rachel - La AMO – confesó sin apenas darse cuenta y con dolor en cada letra de esa pequeña frase – la AMO, Rachel, ella es para mí la vida, la razón y la felicidad… y ella ama a mi mejor amigo, me siento devastada… furiosa conmigo por amarla y traicionar a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia, celosa porque ella tiene novio, envidiosa porque yo quisiera estar en el lugar de Puck y estúpida porque ella no me amará nunca y yo tengo a una encantadora chica a mi lado y yo no dejó de amar a Quinn… la AMO – confesó la latina dejando al descubierto sus sentimientos, mientras la diva lo observaba entre el asombro y la compasión, Rachel por primera se quedó sin palabras, mientras Santana se encontraba en igual estado de asombro por haberle confiado su secreto a Berry… ¡a Berry!, se estaba volviendo loca y Rachel sabía exactamente que botones apretar

Habla con ella – le aconsejó Rachel con una voz ronca que no parecía la suya

¡NO! – refutó la latina – que le diría: _"oye Q' sabes te amo y no me importa nada, ¿quieres estar conmigo y mandar al diablo a Britt y a Puck"_ – agregó sarcásticamente

Pero… - comenzó la diva

Nada, ¡no puedo decírselo!… no quiero perderla, por lo menos la tengo como amiga y si se lo digo la perderé… lo sé, ella ni siquiera es gay – argumentó resignada la latina – este amor lo guardare en mí, como mi más valioso tesoro y cuidare de él por siempre… estaré con ella bajo la sombra de un amor imposible, y seguiré viviendo para verla feliz aunque no sea conmigo – agregó devastada sonando, no por primera vez, dramática.

¿Y que la dramática aquí era yo eh?- intentó bromear la diva, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de la latina - Sabes que te lastimas – contestó Rachel visiblemente conmovida por lo dicho por la latina - debes decírselo… lo sabes

Tal vez… pero por ahora me conformare con amarla en silencio – respondió Santana con una sonrisa – gracias Rachel y por favor guárdeme el secreto – agregó y salió sin esperar respuesta.

Rachel la veía irse aún desconcertada por la confesión… ella la comprendía mucho más de lo que parecía y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas al tiempo que caía de rodillas sin poder soportar más… había ocultado a la perfección sus sentimientos pero resultaba tan difícil consolar a otra persona cuando ella también sufría igual… por un amor imposible, un amor no correspondido… ahora tenía algo más que lo hacía parecerse a la latina… su amor, profundo y desesperado.

¿Qué diablos nos hiciste, Quinn? - pensó molesta sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, ya no podía luchar más con lo que sentía…

* * *

><p>adoro faberry... por lo que no podia faltar...<p> 


	7. En Retrospectiva

**Capítulo 6: En Retrospectiva**

"_**Una de las cosas más tristes de la vida es cuando conoces a alguien que significa todo, y sólo para darte cuenta que al final no era para ti y lo tienes que dejar ir. Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. Pero más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle lo que sientes".**_

Santana se encontraba en medio de una tormenta de sentimientos que iban desde la más sincera exaltación hasta la más pura admiración… realmente estaba por volverse loca; nunca se imaginó en esa situación y sin embargo no hallaba la manera de escapar de ese laberinto en el que se encontraba, se maldecía una y otra vez por sentir lo que sentía, por un momento deseo ser la Santana de antes, la que nada le importaba, la que podía ir por ahí sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, la que podía estar con quien le diera la gana sin sentimientos al respecto… la que no estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga.

Recordó entonces las dos conversaciones en las que había expresado sus sentimientos y entonces se preguntaba ¿qué demonios ocurría con ella?, en menos de dos horas había confesado su amor a dos personas, al paso que iba terminaría por contárselo a toda la escuela; debía controlarse para no explotar ante cualquier comentario, disimular para no levantar sospechas, necesitaba tranquilizarse o acabaría volviéndose loca…

Una sonrisa apreció en su rostro y a pesar de las lágrimas, llegó a lo siempre sospecho sería la fastuosa salida… aunque para ella resultara en verdad funesta: pero era todo lo que la latina podía hacer, simplemente debía olvidarla; ¿simplemente? Bueno tal vez no sería tan sencillo pero al menos lo intentaría. Ahí en el medio del baño llegaba a la determinación de continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ocultando nuevamente sus sentimientos, aceptando la realidad aunque le doliera… ella no era para ella, y aunque lo que tenía que hacer le resultara obvio aun no encontraba la manera de apartarla de sus pensamientos. Mientras revolvía su perfecta cabellera ideaba un plan para olvidarla… ella nunca sabría lo que ella sentía por ella y ella se contentaría con cuidarla desde las sombras como siempre…

Santana sabía que desde que tenía memoria había sido muy brillante, lo que la hacía admirada por muchos, pero también era algo fría para tratar con los demás seres humanos en general y con las mujeres en particular, siempre se había bastado a ella misma para sentirme bien y completa, se divertía insultando y haciendo sentir mal a las personas que no tenían su mismo "nivel", fueran estos hombre o mujeres, por lo que no había tenido muchas parejas amorosas (sexuales). Eso fue hasta su primer año, ya cuando ese año comenzó a tener más sentimientos especialmente: hacia Brittany en particular y hacia las mujeres en general, pero ella asustada por estos sentimientos y como era ella extremadamente atractiva… _¿Qué?, ella conocía sus atributos_… se le acercaban muchos chicos muy guapos y ella los utilizaba, sólo los quería para tener sexo y olvidar esos sentimientos hacia las mujeres (ella no podía ser gay), lo primero lo conseguía con mucha facilidad… lo segundo no tanto, pero por lo menos nadie dudaba de sus sexualidad aunque a veces se acostara con Brittany, pero eso era un secreto… bueno volviendo al punto, una vez alcanzado su objetivo (el primero de ello) ella los dejaba y los trataba de lo peor, incluso se había puesto como meta personal demostrar que tan lejos podía llegar y lo que hacía fue detestable, ( hizo que 3 chicos dejaran a sus novias, prometiéndoles el cielo y hablándoles sexi, cuando lo logró ella los dejó diciéndoles que eran muy poco para ella; para el gran Santana López, también tomo la V carta de otros tantos sin darles ningún importancia, es más incluso llegó a hacer llorar a algunos y también llegó a enamorar a otros más sensibles a los que al poco tiempo abandonaba dejándoles destrozado el corazón. Eran tiempos de aparente felicidad para ella pues se tenía a sí misma y a su enorme ego y no sentía la necesidad de cambiar; sabía que podía tener a quien quisiera y cuando quisiera… sólo que no era lo que quería.

Dos años después, Santana López se encontraba negando sus sentimientos por Brittany, lastimando a la rubia en el proceso, pero ella sabía lo que pasaría… ella quien siempre hacía la vida imposible a todos, no podía ser parte de una minoría, de esa minoría… si era cierto que había cambiado mucho desde que se unió a Glee, pero ahora se trataba de ella misma y no estaba preparada para ello. Al principio, Santana apenas se dignó en admitirlo así misma (que no era precisamente heterosexual), era un progreso, entonces ante la posibilidad de perder a Brittany, su tercer año se convertía su estúpido autodescubrimiento, por lo que incluso pasaba en la biblioteca buscando algunos libros sobre sexualidad que la ayudaran, robando algunos panfletos sobre LBGT, viendo secretamente en internet páginas sobre homosexualidad, mirando a ocultas películas y series que tenían como tema el lesbianismo; fue ahí cuando empezó a abrazar sinceramente su verdad, sus sentimientos y sus deseos, ¡era Lesbiana!… nunca antes se había sentido tan libre, pero aún tenía miedo de que la insultaran y molestaran por sus predilecciones en la cama… por lo que empezó a ocultarlo como si alguien lo pudiera descubrir con sólo mirarla y por un tiempo volvió a las andadas de antes con Sam y a ocultas con Brittany que estaba con Artie, pero con el tiempo se empezaba a dar cuenta que no era correcto y que los sentimientos si importan… entonces lo confesó a otra persona por primera vez (Holly), se expresó en una canción para después confesar lo que sentía por Brittany por primera vez, para ser rechazada, lo que trajo dolor y tristeza, pero también valor para poner fin a las mentiras y terminar con Sam, pero el miedo persistía y en su afán por ocultarlo encontró en Karofski un aliado que escondía lo mismo que ella y nuevamente lastimó a Brittany… aunque en secreto uso la camiseta que esta le diera, aún estaba muy asustada, aunque se mantenía cerca a la rubia, a quien una vez más confesara sus sentimientos con una canción para después volver a esconder no podía confesarlo, aunque esta estuviera libre … entonces los rumores empezaron y el pánico apareció negando nuevamente sus sentimientos frente a otros, hirió nuevamente a Brittany…para después volver a luchar por ellos. La historia de su vida… ¿Cómo podría lastimar a Brittany otra vez?

Por otro lado siempre estaba Quinn por la que no había demostrado ninguna admiración en el colegio; nunca antes se había fijado en ella más que para criticarla, insultarla y molestarla, pero ahí estaba… Lucy Quinn Fabray, a quien siempre hacía la vida imposible, le inventaba apodos e incluso había golpeado un par de veces, la que había pegado el mono y hasta robado el novio… claro todo esto era reciproco, ya a pesar de sus diferencias siempre estaban la una para al otra y al principio, Santana apenas se dignó en admitir que era bonita, porque vamos podía no llevarse bien con ella pero no era ciega. Pero tan pronto como dejó claro ante sí mismo que los rasgos de su cara apenas le gustaban, empezó a darse cuenta de que sus ojos, que eran verdes con café y algunos destellos dorados, eran los más hermosos que había visto nunca. A este descubrimiento siguieron otros igualmente mortificantes, empezó a notar la bella expresión de sus rostro, como la preciosa sonrisa que portaba cuando era sincera, lo sexi que era la manera en que elevaba su ceja cuando era sarcástica, lo encantadora que lucía cuando hacia un puchero, sus manos delicadas y suaves, también estaba la perfecta simetría de sus formas, su figura era grácil y esbelta, su cuerpo era hermoso y deseable, sus labios eran sensuales, pero no todo era su físico… Santana también podía notar que sus maneras eran afables, era poseedora de una extraordinaria inteligencia, era dulce y atenta cuando se lo proponía, poseedora de una fortaleza admirable y capaz de resurgir de la adversidad, Quinn nunca bajaba la cabeza ante nadie y era consciente de su poder, líder innata y capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, tenía un sutil sentido del humor y un carácter enérgico;, aparentemente una persona capaz de manipular y mentir… pero debajo de todos lo aparente se ocultaba una persona de buenos sentimientos y de gran corazón que había sido lastimada infinidad de veces… No, Quinn no era un arcoíris de alegría ni ternura pero eso la hacía más atractiva en los ojos de Santana. De este asunto Quinn no tenía la más remota idea. Entonces Santana hizo lo único que sabía enterrar esos sentimientos y escapar de ellos… pero entonces una pequeña puerta se abrió aquella noche en la que la rubia lloró en sus brazos, en ese momento en el que Santana se prometió que haría lo que sea para protegerla, que nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasará… y desde ahí no supo que pasó, Quinn le gusto demasiado, y en algún momento todo fue mal y... se enamoró de ella, nunca había conocido ese sentimiento y era terrible, al menos lo es para ella.

Quinn era una mujer increíble que además de hermosa, era muy inteligente, y Santana la amaba y lo que sentía por ella la hizo cambiar, por ella tuvo el valor de pelear contra sus prejuicios (contra lo que le inculcaron), por ella dejó de tener miedo de ser ella misma… por ella supo lo que es amar. Y por ella, Santana haría lo necesario para verla feliz.

Al pasar el tiempo se permitió soñar y con ilusión se dispuso a reconocer cada uno des su errores, con convicción dejar su maldito orgullo, admitir su verdad y ser ella misma… y tal vez poder aspirar a estar con ella, acercarse a ella, ser más que su amiga, que le tenga confianza y tratar de que ella le vea de la manera que ella la ve. Pero entonces todo volvió a salir mal y ella se echó un novio (y lo amaba), aparte que ella había descubierto en Puck un gran amigo, pero por si eso no fuera poco en su desesperación se encontró con Brittany, a quien ella también amaba y ahí es donde todo acababa, después de todo, volver a lastimar a Brittany no era una opción.

Pero tenía un pequeño problema que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Quinn, en su mirada, sus palabras, su olor, sus ojos… toda ella. Y aunque al principio le atrajo su hermoso físico, ahora ya ni en eso pensaba, no solo se imaginaba teniendo sexo con ella (porque vamos aún era Santana López), sino que también se la imaginaba abrazándola, tomándole de la mano, dándole pequeños besos, diciéndole cosas al oído y todas las demás cursilerías.

ya no puedo con esto – se dijo muy desesperanzada – pero nunca le diré lo que siento por ella, porque siento que si lo hago puedo perder su amistad y es lo único que me mantiene viva en estos momentos… - se repitió lanzando con un suspiro desalentador - debo olvidarla – resolvió una vez más.

Se levantó y salió del baño con la firme determinación a la que había llegado y así lo haría… especialista en guardar lo que sentía se dispuso a fingir su mejor sonrisa y continuó aparentando calma que no sentía nada… mientras ideaba algunas estrategias para olvidar a su amor.

Santana caminaba, por los pasillos de Mckenley, con firmeza y con un aire de suficiencia que ocultaba su verdadero sentir, para todos excepto para sus amigos, se mostraba fría, antipática y orgullosa… Santana continúo su camino y antes de proponérselo estaba frente al salón del coro donde estaba por iniciarse la primera reunión del Glee Club, antes de entrar se apoyó contra el muro y dejo escapar un suspiró mientras mantenía una lucha interna: pues su cabeza le gritaba que tenía que olvidarla, mientras que su corazón afirmaba que era imposible… y ella ahí contra la pared decidió ignorar una vez más a su corazón y empezar con su plan… OLVIDARLA: por lo que primero debía aceptar que Quinn no era para ella, segundo recordar en todo momento a sus amigos y tercero reconocer que ella no era perfecta como la había idealizado… con eso lo conseguiría ahora sólo se enfocaría a seguir su estrategia… por lo menos el primero y el segundo paso lo tenía cubierto, sonrió a sí misma y dejo escapar un suspiro, la olvidaría… se lo había prometido.


End file.
